Knight in Shining Armor
by ElizabethWriter
Summary: Brendon Urie x Reader. When the reader is being attacked, Brendon swoops in to save her. Lots of hurt/comfort.


**A/N: This fic contains an attempted attack and strong language. It was originally uploaded a couple days ago, but I added to it, edited it, and fixed some typos. It is my first x Reader fic, as well as my first bandom fic. Please leave feedback! I originally intended for this to be a one shot, but please let me know if you want more/have ideas!**

You had felt the man's gaze on you multiple times that night. It seemed like every time you looked up, you caught his blonde head pointed in your direction. You were creeped out, to say the least. You decided to consult your friends accompanying you, Tara and Liz.

"Jesus, is it just me or has that guy been staring us down all night?"  
"Yeah, he's been prowling this whole time," Liz agreed.  
"Come on," Tara took both of you by the hand and dragged you away to the dance floor.

You were dancing your hearts out when you spot Dallon and Brendon in the crowd. You waved enthusiastically and they made their way over.

"Hey Y/n!" Brendon greeted you with a hug.  
"Hey Brendon," you smiled.  
Dallon also greeted you and leaned down to give you a big hug. Liz and Tara exchanged pleasantries with them too. You all talked about how the night was going. Brendon and Dallon felt like they were imposing on a "ladies' night" so they decided to keep moving through to the bar. You secretly wished they would stay. Well, at least Brendon.

You and the girls continued to dance but it was only a matter of time until one of your drunk friends needed to break the seal.  
"Taraaaaaaaa, I have to peeeeee," Liz said, clearly feeling the alcohol both in her brain and her bladder. You only had one drink and was barely affected by it, but Liz had quite a bit more.  
"Okay, come on," Tara replied, "You coming, Y/n?"  
"No," you replied shaking your head, "I'm going to get some water."  
You began to forge a path out of the crowd and towards the bar, and the girls head off in another direction. You sat yourself down on a stool and asked the bartender for water. You sipped it happily and looked around for Brendon or Dallon, but they aren't nearby.

By the time your water is finished, your friends are still nowhere to be seen. You made your way to the bathroom, but they aren't in there. You tried to take a good look at the dance floor, but you didn't see them there either. Liz was pretty drunk, so maybe they stepped outside for some air. You entered the lobby, which had glass windows with a view of the road outside. The club area was separated from the entrance of the club by a black wall and door.

You exited the lobby and walked out onto the sidewalk. The LA night air was cool on your bare skin as goose bumps appeared. You peered around, but you didn't see anyone out there. You turned to go back inside and you're faced with the blonde haired man, standing near the entrance. Did he follow you outside?

You tried to walk past him without acknowledging his presence, but he stops you.  
"Hey," He said cooly, "How is your night?"  
"Good, thanks," You replied quickly, trying to be polite. You started to move forward again, "I've got to go meet my friends."  
He stepped into your path. You realized there was truly no one around. The bouncers were inside the venue, behind the closed door. Shit.

"What's the rush?" He asked with a shrug, "You don't have a boyfriend waiting on you, now do you?" He reached out and placed his hand on your shoulder, grasping firmly.

You tear yourself out of his grip. "Don't touch me," You say, trying to push past him.

He grabs you by the forearms and jams your back against the wall. You gasp as suddenly your night has changed. You are now fighting for your life.

"I said don't touch me!" You repeat yelling, struggling with all of your might against him. He is so much bigger than you. You try to make as much noise as possible and kick your legs, trying to get him in the crotch. You manage only to get his knee, and he seems unaffected.

The man is more agitated now and with one quick motion, he throws you to the ground. You don't have time to catch yourself and you land awkwardly on your arm. All of the air is forced out of your lungs, escaping as a pained scream. You feel your heart beat in your head and the sounds around you become dampened. Did you hit your head? Was it the adrenaline? The figure above you is beginning to move when you hear the door fling open.

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouts, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

 ***Brendon's POV***

Brendon saw you making your way to the door from across the bar. He decided it would be a good opportunity to hang out with you one on one.

"I'm going to go see Y/n," Brendon says to Dallon.  
Dallon didn't say anything, but he gave Brendon a knowing, suggestive look.  
"Oh shut up," Brendon replied with an eye roll. He began to push his way through the crowd. Once he made it out into the lobby, he was horrified by what he saw through the window: a man has you pinned against the wall.

Brendon sprints to the door as he watches you fall to the ground. Your cry breaks his heart. Barreling out of the building, he shouts, "HEY!" The man's head pops up. Brendon runs towards the man, screaming "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

The man begins to step away from you, but Brendon doesn't hesitate to wind up and plant a punch right onto the guy's cheek. Brendon shoves him away and the man stumbles off of the curb.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" he shouted, getting in the man's face before shoving him again.

The man turned around and took off running, saying nothing.

Anger tore through Brendon's chest and he thought he might chase after the guy. But then he heard a whimper from behind him. Immediately he refocused to you, curled up on your side on the pavement. He ran back over to you and knelt down.

"Y/n" he called gently. He placed his hand on your shoulder.

 ***Reader's POV***

"NO," you shrieked, pulling away from his touch. Brendon withdrew his hand immediately. You realize your eyes are pressed shut and open them. You see Brendon kneeling next to you with his hands up, trying to show you he is not a threat. Your eyes dart around, but he catches your eye contact.

"Y/n, It's just me," He reassures you quickly.

Your eyes focus more clearly on him.

"It's just me," he repeats soothingly, "It's Brendon. You're okay."

You look at him and nod, tears streaming across your face. You start to work your way up to sitting and Brendon moves to assist you. He cautiously places his hands on you, not wanting to scare you again. This time his touch does not upset you. He looks relieved at that. In fact, now his touch seems comforting to you. Everything is silent.

"Oh my god," You utter quietly in disbelief, looking around aimlessly. "Oh my god," You repeat, volume rising as you suddenly feel a new wave of panic. Sobs begin to wrack your body and you can't seem to control them.

"Y/n," Brendon calls to you sweetly. You can hardly hear him as your crying escalates.

Brendon hesitantly moves closer to you, hoping it wouldn't upset you. You instantly reciprocate and pull him as close to you as possible, grabbing a handful of his soft t-shirt. He wraps his arms around you, holding you to his chest. He is happy to see how much you trusted him.

"Shhhh, It's going to be okay Y/n," He whispers into your ear, "You're safe."

Brendon is always so carefree and humorous. It was kind of weird to see him so serious. Suddenly, a wave of pain radiates down your arm and your other hand flies up to support it.

"Ah," you squeaked out quietly, "Fuck."

Brendon immediately releases you, his concern evident. He quickly rotates himself to face you, lowering his head to get into your line of vision.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" He asks calmly.

You can only respond with another squeak, wincing.

"What hurts?" He asks, realizing you were in physical pain.

"My wrist. I can't—I can't move it," you manage to respond. You can't seem to catch your breath. Shit, you're hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey," Brendon jumps in, "Y/n, you're okay. Take a breath."

You look into his deep brown eyes and microscopically shake your head, gasping.

"Breathe with me," He instructed. You ignore him, too caught up in your panic. "Y/n," he places a hand on the side of your face to catch your eye contact. "Breathe with me," he repeats. He took exaggerated slow breaths to guide you.

You match him, and he starts to talk to you. "I know it hurts and I know you're scared," He says slowly, "But I am right here. Alright?"

Your breathing is shaky but finally at a normal rate. You nod slowly, mustering up some confidence.

"I want to get you some help," He says slowly, "Do you think we could go to the hospital?"

You start to lose control once again but Brendon is prepared for this. "Y/n," he interrupts your panic, "You're hurt and I'm worried about you. You need to get your wrist checked out."

You ponder his rationale and nod, surrendering to your need for medical attention.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asks sweetly.

"Yes," you reply very quickly. He makes you feel safe.

"Okay," he gives you a sad smile, and pauses for a moment. "Do you think you can get up?"

You start to make your way to your feet, but you can't use your hands to push yourself. Brendon helps to stand you up.

"Are you good?" He asked.

"Yeah," You lied, feeling a bit light headed. He puts an arm around your shoulders and begins to guide you forward but you don't make it far. You feel the ground spinning beneath you. "I don't—" You stutter, unable to finish. Your vision fades and your knees fail you.

"Whoa," Brendon reacts instantly, catching you underneath your arms. You look so sleepy and his heart sinks. "Okay, you're alright," He reassures you while leaning you against him.

You open your eyes wide and blink hard, your vision coming back. You shift away from Brendon's chest to put your weight back on your own feet. He moves in front of you, never removing his hands from your shoulders in case he needs to support you again.

"Sorry," you instinctively say. Brendon nearly giggles.

"Y/n, you don't need to apologize for passing out," He reassures you with a smile. "How do you feel now? Honestly?"

"I feel kind of sick," you admit, a bit embarrassed. "I think I'm good though," you say with certainty.

"Okay, my car is right there," He says, pointing to a silver car just down the street, "Think you can make it?"

"Mhmm," you nod.

He smiles at you, glad to see you fully conscious now. He again wraps an arm around your shoulder and you make it to the car. He places you in the passenger seat but you're preoccupied with holding your aching arm, so he does the buckle for you.

Brendon walks around the car and climbs into the driver's seat. He looks over at you and your eyes well up with tears.

"Y/n?" He asks, worried about you.

"Please don't leave me," You whisper, too afraid to say it any louder.

Brendon turns toward you and places a hand on your knee.

"I'm here, Y/n," he replies gently, "And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
